deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rucker Extraction
M7: The Rucker Extraction is a main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ''and is the only mission Adam Jensen does in Golem City. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards Legend: * GTD - Getting Things Done * GHO - Ghost * SMO - Smooth Operator Go to Sokol's Apartment: 500 GTD Find Tibor in the Narrows: 1950 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO (Secondary) Get Tibor's Key Card: 1000 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO * (Secondary) Use Tibor's Card in the Elevator: 1000 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO (Secondary) Free Dušan: 1000 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO * (Secondary) Neutralize the Cops: 1000 GTD * (Secondary) Talk to Luboš: 1000 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO Talk to Louis Gallois: 500 GTD * Retrieve Gallois' Merchandise: 1950 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO * Bring the Neuropozyne to Gallois: 500 GTD + 200 GHO + 200 SMO (Secondary) Get Rid of Gallois: 1000 GTD (either option) Enter ARC Territory: 1950 GTD Get Deeper into ARC: 1950 GTD Access the Elevator: 1950 GTD + 200 SMO Confront Talos Rucker: 3150 GTD + (optional) 1000 Silver Tongue Get to the Extraction Point: 3150 GTD + 200 SMO Achievements * The Golden Rookery * So Many Cucumbers * Between Technology and the Divine Primary Objectives Go to Sokol’s Apartment Elias Chikane will drop you off near Tibor Sokol’s housing unit, who has made a deal with Interpol to help get Jensen into ARC territory in exchange for getting him and his family out of Golem City. You can talk to Dr. Martine Onziema along the way, who will ask if you can spare some Neuropozyne and will give you a bit of a background on what is going on in the city and that she supports ARC, but otherwise not much else. Continue to Tibor's unit, where you can see just how bad things are in the city. Entering the housing unit will start a conversation with a frustrated woman, Adéla Sokol. She explains that Tibor, who is an ARC member, was taken by police and when her husband, Dušan Sokol (Tibor’s brother) stepped in, they took him too, even though he is not part of ARC. Use either speech path, but if you have CASIE, a second option will pop up as she is talking. Select "urge" and she will give you a bit more information. Either way, you now know Tibor is being held by police in a place called The Narrows. You can look around the unit and find Tibor’s hidden terminal (use the button under the Samizdat newspaper to open the hidden panel). You can use his messenger to get a warning from someone named OldBlueEye. Use "impersonate", "distract", then "ARC" or "Rucker", and they will say to use a secret path to get into ARC territory. Find Tibor in The Narrows The Narrows is the location of the local police outpost and as you might have guessed, restricted. Make your way further into Golem City and you will soon see it. There are a number of ways in if you want to take a stealthy approach. * You can use your cloak to sneak past the cops and laser grid. * Use the vent that is beneath the stairs. Be careful not to be right in front of the exit vent cover, as the cop here looks directly at it during part of their patrol. It is relatively easy to take them out when they sit down. * There is an opening behind some boxes nearby, but you will still have to get past the laser grid. Regardless how you go through this first section, now open the door further into the outpost to have another conversation, this time with Tibor. He will say he can not help you now and, if you hacked his terminal, a bit annoyed. No matter what you say though, he will say there is no point in him being broken out as they will just come after him and his family again but will suggest two alternatives: talk to Louis Gallois or recover his ARC key card from a cop. If you hacked his terminal, he will further ask who it was, but deny knowing the person, then ask you to help his brother. Talk to Louis Gallois Even though this is marked as a primary objective, it does not need to be done if you found another way into ARC territory and are not doing Otar's favor. To do this, simply go talk to Gallois (he is on the top floor above the market) and mention ARC territory and he will agree to show you a way in if you do him a favor. The police confiscated some Neuropozyne off him, so he wants you to go retrieve the two packages. Retrieve Gallois' Merchandise You can find the 2 packages in the locked storage units next to the nursery/school where a single guard is patrolling. You can either hack or use a multi-tool on the left and middle units to get the packages, or use the code '''2046' on the far right unit to get into the middle one for its package. To get into the far left one without going through the gated door, look up to see an open area above the units halfway down. Get up there and go to the far left to drop into a small area that will let you into the left unit to get the second package. If you already found them, Jensen will automatically hand them over. Bring the Neuropozyne to Gallois Bring the packages back to Gallois and he will have the back door unlocked for you, giving you ladder access to the the Throat. If you already had them before he asked, he goes ahead and unlocks the area, skipping over the retrieval. Enter ARC Territory Regardless how you get to the top floor, you will find yourself at a door at the end of a hallway. Open it and a cutscene will play out with Viktor Marchenko. Go with any speech path and eventually the conversation will end and you can continue. Unlike the earlier part of Golem City, The Throat is void of any cops and people, so all that has to be watched out for are laser grids. Make your way through the area and past the door. Use the code 3354 to deploy the bridge so you can get to the elevator. There are some areas in the ravine that can be explored, but nothing worthwhile. If you got the key card, use it to access the elevator and ride up. If you did not, use the nearby containers to jump on top of the elevator and punch through the hatch to get inside to use it. Once at the top, you will now see you are about to head into an armed area judging by the ARC display. Head down the hallway and Jensen will contact Chikane to see what he has scouted out so far. Get Deeper into ARC You are now in RVAC Row, where everyone is armed and will not take kindly to Jensen being there. Head up the stairs and a cutscene will play out. You can confront Tibor if you want, but you have to sneak up on him to do so, otherwise he acts like any other guard and will attack if he senses you before you can talk to him. If confronted, choosing "Interrogate", then "Yes" will cause Tibor to sit down on the chair and not alert other ARC guards. Choosing "Threaten" will cause him to immediately alert the others, while "Taunt" and "Interrogate", then "No" will make him alert others, unless you get out of his sight quickly. There are numerous ways to the next area, some straightforward and some that will let you drop down near the end of the next section (Ridit Station). Whichever way you take, know some breach software and eBooks are in this area, as well as the area to finish The Golden Rookery. The straightforward approach will have you go all the way to the other side of the room and through a corridor with a few more guards before coming to Ridit Station. However, if you instead use the elevator, take it to the 7th floor and you will come across several guards up here, but they are spaced out enough you can slip by or take them out without much difficulty. You will eventually see some pylons near a drop. If you have Icarus Landing, you can drop all the way down. If you do not, there are panels here you can use to drop down to the bottom safely. At the very bottom you can go through the window to find yourself almost near the end of Ridit Station. This position also puts you near a security terminal to shut off cameras and a turret in the area. Access the Elevator If you took the straightforward approach, you will need to work your way across the room and up the stairs. If you used the drop from the 7th floor, you will not have as far to go. If you wish to cut off the cameras to make it easier, there is a security room near the end (if you took the drop route instead, you are close to it). This will let you turn off the turret as well, making it much easier to go down the main hall to the elevator. Another way is to go to the open room on level 2 where a guard is sitting on some containers, facing a terminal. There is a window in the corner that will take you into a mini storage locker and put you closer to the end so even if you did not shut off the turret, you can sneak by it easily. However you get by the turret, now you just need to get into the elevator and take it up to Rucker’s office. Confront Talos Rucker There is a door at the end of the hall with a security camera, but it will not sound the alarm. Approach and open the door for a cutscene to play out. Talos Rucker will respond according to how you dealt with anyone getting there, making it harder to win the debate and get the achievement if you killed anyone along the way. Despite how you go about talking to him, in the end he will not be able to go with you. Additionally, if you failed, he will have triggered a silent alarm so guards will start cutting through the nearby door to get inside, but if you won, no alarm was set off so you can look around his office. If you did not win the debate, you can find his keycard behind the whiskey bottle in his desk, otherwise he gave it to you. Use it to access the locked room and pick up the pocket secretary on the small table. There is also a Praxis kit, triangle code, and a vial of Neuropozyne in his level 5 safe. Get to the Extraction Point If you are doing stealth, exit through the main double doors. If you punch through the vent in the smaller room and do not take out the patrolling guards outside, one of them will notice this hole and become alarmed. An easy way to the extraction point if you have Icarus landing is to go the far end, where the greenhouse is, and climb up the boxes to the right of the door to a walkway. Stay crouched and take it all the way to the end where a vent cover is that will lead you to a drop. Drop down all the way and exit the room, mindful of the camera in the next area. There will be 2 guards after this then a gate you must open to get by. This gate takes a while to open, so keep an eye on any moving guards in the area. Once there is a large enough gap to get through, go in and follow the path and it will eventually go to a cutscene. You will arrive back at Prague where Miller will be waiting to discuss your mission. If you hand him the evidence, nothing else comes of it. Miller will then have Chikane fly him out, leaving you to go talk to Smiley. Secondary Objectives Neutralize the Cops This one will pop up when you either talk to Dušan before you took out any of the cops, or took one of them out before you reached him. Regardless, this one needs to be done before you can actually free him and can be done even if you are doing Pacifist and/or Foxiest of the Hounds achievements. You will need to take out all 4 cops in the area. If going for Pacifist and Foxiest, here are a couple ways. * Make your way into the room where they are interrogating Dušan and eventually the cop there will leave and stand with his back to the door. Take him out when the EXO-suit is not looking and quickly hide his body. Now make your way across to the one at the terminal (may need to use cloak if you cut across the room). Take them out with a tranquilizer or takedown to leave them upright in the seat. Sometimes the EXO-suit will notice them knocked out, so you can hide the body for good measure if you want. Now what you do depends on your augments. ** If you have the TESLA aug, use it when the EXO-suit is near the door to the interrogation room and quickly perform a takedown. As long as you are not in the remaining cop's peripheral vision, she will not notice. You can also use it when the EXO-suit is near the cop on the container if you have at least dual-arc, just be ready to move in quickly to take out the EXO-suit. ** If you do not have the TESLA, but have the glass cloak, move to take out the one on the container while cloaked and the EXO-suit is at the far end, and hide her body. Now, make an EMP and gas mine and place them in the middle of the room, near each other. When the EXO-suit turns back around and activates them, it will knock them out without so much as a suspicion on the radar. Free Dušan You need to do the prior objective first (neutralize the cops) to free Dušan. Once all 4 of them are taken out, talk to Dušan and he will thank you and give you the passphrase "when you’ve robbed a man of everything, he’s no longer in your power — he’s free again" which is needed to get on the elevator in the market and opens up the secondary objective, talk to Luboš. Talk to Luboš This will appear if you freed Dušan and is an alternative to getting into ARC territory. Go to the elevator in the main market and you will find Luboš guarding it. Talk to him and eventually he will hint that Dušan must have gave you something more, aka the passphrase. Regardless of your choice, he will unlock the elevator, although he will be a bit annoyed, if you chose the wrong phrase. Get Tibor's Key Card While marked as secondary, this can be done in lieu of talking to Gallois. In the main market, you will find the cop near the stairs that lead down to the nursery/school. He will be talking about the key card he got off Tibor before walking to the far end of the market into a secluded area. You can kill him here with the electric switch or perform a takedown and take the card off him. Use Tibor's Card in the Elevator This will appear if you retrieved Tibor's key card off the cop. Simply go to the elevator in the main market and use it to ride up to the Throat, the entrance into ARC territory. Get Rid of Gallois This will only show up if you got the neuroplasticity calibrator by making a deal with Otar. Go up to Gallois and mention "discuss Dvali" and he will play ignorant until Jensen tells him Otar wants him dead. You can either choose to spare or kill him. If you choose kill, he and his bodyguards will fight back. If you spare him, he will reveal Koller's connection to Radich Nikoladze, then settle on disappearing before Nikoladze realizes what happened. Once he has been dealt with, Jensen will inform Otar, who is pleased and will get back to you later. Notes * Because there are so many ways to get into the Throat, you can earn a lot of XP here by doing all the secondary objectives. ** If you give Luboš the phrase to use the elevator, the game will also mark "use Tibor's card" complete if you had the objective, netting you double the XP points. ** Some reason, if you get Gallois to unlock the ladder entrance and enter the previously locked area, but go back and use Tibor's card on the elevator to get the XP, it will not complete (even if you did not touch the ladder). ru:Доставка Рукера Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs